Unknown
by Goddessa
Summary: After the biggest battles of their lives, the Gundam Pilots and the Senshi are ready to star a normal life. Problem is, now that they've saved the world, they must survive it. ( Re-reloaded! Ff.net screwed up first Chappy!)
1. Default Chapter

Kon'wa minna! Watasha wa Nikki! O'genki desu ka? In case your wondering, I just said ' Hello everyone! I'm Nikki! How are you?' Anyway, this is going to be a total Usagi centered fic. Here are the ages:  
  
Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen Gundam Pilots  
  
Usagi/Sailor Moon/Serenity-hime/ Cosmos/etc.-17 Hiiro/ Pilot of Wing Zero-18   
Rei/Sailor Mars-18 Duo/Pilot of Deathsycthe -18  
Minako/Sailor Venus-18 Wufei/ Pilot of Nataku-18  
Ami/Sailor Mercury-17 Quatre/Pilot of Sandrock-18  
Makoto/Sailor Jupiter-18 Trowa/Pilot of Heavyarms-19  
Haruka/Sailor Uranus-21 Ririna/Queen of Cinq Kingdom-18  
Michiru/Sailor Neptune-20 Milliardo/Pilot of Tallgeese-23  
Hotaru/Sailor Saturn-6 (after rebirth)  
Setsuna/Sailor Pluto- Who Knows?  
Chibi-usa/ Sailor Chibi Moon/Small Lady/Usagi/etc.-8   
Mamoru/Tuxedo Kamen/Prince Endymion/etc.-21  
  
Alright, so those are all of the ages. Usagi will be paired with someone, but you've got to vote. You've also got to vote for who everyone else is gonna be with. There will only be one yuri pairing because I'm KEEPING the whole Haruka/Michiru scene. There can't be yaoi, sorry, but that just scares me. Oh and just so you know Usagi/Hotaru/Chibi-usa/Ririna aren't lesbian. So choose carefully and there is no hentai or swearing. There won't be any Ririna bashing. Yes, she's annoying, but I've gotta give her some props, y'know? She was an annoying, ignorant, pacifist, but she learned her lesson at the end of Endless Waltz, so there. But you KNOW that I must bash Mamoru. I just can't stand the whole rose and corny speech thing, not even Ririna made speeches THAT annoying.   
  
Wufei: Baka onna! Just start the story already!  
  
Nikki: Shut up!  
  
Hiiro: * pulls out gun from mid air* Omae o kuroso.  
  
Nikki: * sweatdrops* Uh, heh heh. On with the show! Oh! When I say 'on with the show' that means go to next chapter. This was just the info page. If you have questions, just e-mail me.  
  
Goddessangel011@aol.com   
  
  
Summary for Senshi's Dimension:   
Now that the battle with Chaos is over, the Senshi are ready to start a new life. But they soon realize that, now that they've saved the world, they must now survive it. Mamoru is in America now, finishing up his last year. Usagi is suspiscious of an affair, and breaks up with him when she finds that she couldn't have a relationship with him, because of the mistrust.   
The Outer Senshi are finding it hard to go through college, while taking care of the young and mischevious Hotaru. Rei is starting a band, but is failing classes because she is taking too much time taking care of her grandfather, who now has heart disease.   
Minako has a side job as a store clerk and is getting good grades, but she's pressured with the burden of taking care of her new little sister.(Her parents work at almost all hours.) Ami's slowly crawling out of her shy little shell, but her grades and life get out of control when she starts to get a little TOO rambunctious.   
Makoto's cooking is still delicious and her grades are well, but now that her ex-boyfriend, Ken, is back, she doesn't know what to do. It's mainly because she's dating Motoki, and he wouldn't be too happy about her loving Ken, again.   
Usagi's finally growing up, and she's taking life more seriously, now. Her family is proud of her, and she's choosing her own destiny. Chibi-usa now looks up to her, more than she did before. Mostly because, she took it pretty hard when she found out that her parents had broken up, but she understands the reasons. The only thing wrong is, it's just a matter of time until time catches up with them and sweeps Chibi-usa away. Setsuna's trying, but her hold on time is slowly slipping.   
Luna and Artemis move in with Usagi once they except eachothers feelings for one another and welcome Diana with welcome arms-paws.   
With all of this going on, the Senshi have no time to play, especially with the Inner Senshi approaching the end of their last year of high school. They part their separate ways, only saying hi or nodding their heads in acknowledgement, when passing each other. When a new evil comes to town, the senshi must once again battle alongside each other, Usagi must overcome old feelings when Mamoru arrives to help. What happens, though, when the they loose their first battle against this new, nameless enemy, and one of the Senshi is stripped of a physical ability? They run. To a new dimension. Of course, they will return one day, once they find a way to bring their world out of the darkness it has fallen into.  
  
  
Summary for Gundam Dimension:  
After the fight with Marie Meia, the Gundam Pilots, as well as everyone else, have settled down. Duo is now an undercover cop, disguised as a flirtatious comedian. Only problem is, after his mission is over, his life will be, as well.   
Trowa finally went into a career as a professional clown, with his younger sister-friend, Cathryn. But he's having problems with his social life. He loves his sister, but he needs his space. Plus, he's hangin' out with the wrong set of friends.   
Quatre is taking full control of his father's job, and is taking a few pills for the headaches. He's dating a bossy young girl, who he thinks loves him, but in reality, all she wants is his money.   
Wufei is now a Preventer and is learning how to respect a woman, with the help of Sally Po. He now knows he's in love with her, even if she is slightly older. Of course, after he finds this out, he begins to have dreams about his ex-wife, who he thought was dead.   
Rerina is slowly weening her-self from pacifism while Milliardo is starting a family with Noin. Rerina also is on the search for the only man she ever loved- Hiiro Yui.   
Hiiro has kept to himself, not letting on about his whereabouts. He lives on the streets, mostly, even though he has an apartment. Since he 'disappeared' , he's been having prophecies through dreams, telling him to find something. Something called, The Goddessess' Stone. Something that would stop an oncoming war, a war between magic, evil, and technology.  
  
  
Tell me if I should actually write it! 


	2. Kiken

Hey ya'll! Thanks for the awesome reviews! I'm really sorry for the delay, but I've been real busy with an original story I've been writing. Well, the votes are in! Oh and, I forgot to write the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or any song in this story. I'll put a notice if I put a song in by me. All other Characters are mine, except for Ken.  
  
Votes for Couples:  
  
Makoto/Hiiro-1 Awww! No one voted for Milliardo or Setsuna!  
  
Makoto/Duo-1 They deserve love, too! Everyone, keep on voting!  
  
Ami/Trowa-1  
  
Ami/Quatre-1  
  
Rei/Wufei-1  
  
Minako/Quatre-1  
  
Mamoru/Ririna-1  
  
Usagi/Wufei-1  
  
Usagi/Hiiro-3  
  
Thanks everyone! Now, the drama begins….  
  
-Goddessa  
  
  
  
Prologue: Kiken  
  
Shi, Kurai, Mattaku, these are names that have been given to me throughout the years, names that have fit me well. I am death, I am darkness, and I am damned. I've killed so many in my lifetime, because of the darkness and emptiness of my soul. For my punishment, I was damned, turned into an unearthly being with a darker soul than anyone could ever possibly imagine. I was also damned with memories, memories that tortured me until I felt I might go insane. I did escape, though, the torture, I mean. I could never escape damnation, for it was now apart of me. If I destroyed that part of my-self, then I would have died. Believe me, I wanted nothing more than to die, but one thing, one person, kept me from it. Kiken. The memory of her was the only thing that kept me alive.  
  
Kiken was my sister, my twin sister. We were together, always, and we depended on each other for everything, because we had no one else. We had no knowledge of our real parents. We were taken care of by an elderly man and his daughter, who found us near the shore, on Doku Sekai. The man, Toshi, died, as did his daughter, Ame, because of a of a deadly illness with no known cure. Before they died, though, they taught us everything they knew about life. We learned to fight in different ways, with and without weapons. They taught us how to hunt, and how to cook. They taught us about to fend for ourselves if anything were to happen to them before we came of age. It was as if they could predict their own deaths.  
  
They also taught us about the Moon Kingdom, the place where Queen Serenity ruled and was, then, trying to create an alliance with planet Earth. The thing I most cherished throughout our teachings were the stories about the legendary heroines and Goddesses, ( I didn't care much for the Gods or heroes.)  
  
Because of my mysterious ways and my quick movement, Ame began to call me Kage, and that became my name. Toshi named Kiken that name because she always became dangerously close to getting her self injured or killed, she was like that sometimes.  
  
Once we were old enough, Kiken and I became apart of Doku Sekai's army, with King Fuantei's permission, of course. We were ahead of the rest of the soldiers because of our sharp skills and better knowledge of life. After all, we had been on our own for quite some time. We were the only females that were part of the army, which caused a lot of teasing and underestimating, not to mention a lot of bad encounters with the men. But, when they tried something, they'd end up breaking a few bones, anyway. King Fuantei always tried to properly punish them for their disrespect, he said that we were like daughters to him and he'd rather die then to see us get hurt. It was true, though, we were like daughters to him, and he was like a father to us. Whenever he needed something or was in pain, or anything, we'd be right next to him, and vise versa. We were content, for a short time.  
  
When Kiken and I were seventeen, seven years after Toshi and Ame's death, the Earth's army attacked Doku Sekai, because of a misunderstanding between the planets. I can't quite remember what the misunderstanding was, though. Kiken, being the rambunctious girl she was, didn't wait for orders from the King, instead she went to go up against the head of earth's army face to face, who was none other than the prince of Earth himself, Prince Endymion.  
  
I went after her and I was shocked to find neither one of them dead or injured. In fact Prince Endymion was simply talking to her, and she was talking with him. By the stars in their blue eyes, I could tell that they were infatuated with one another. I simply gaped. She was FLIRTING with the enemy! FLIRTING! I couldn't believe it! He had even given her a nickname, Usagi. Which, I guess, fit her pretty well. Her hair was always in two ponytails on either side of her head with two balls at the top, which did make her look like a bunny…  
  
After a short while of drooling, I heard footsteps behind me and it was the rest of the army. Upon seeing the prince, one of the soldiers pointed his musket at him and shot at him, before I could protest. Unfortunately he missed by mere inches and ended up shooting Kiken three centimeters from her heart. Not realizing whom it was, or if he did he didn't care, the young man cheered, thinking that he had just shot an earth soldier. I cried out in anguish and ran toward by sister who had fallen unconscious from the wound. The others stopped cheering after realizing that they had just shot a fellow soldier, and ran away from the scene of the crime.  
  
Prince Endymion didn't notice them, but he did notice me. Being the idiot that he was, he quickly assumed that I was the one who shot her and thought that I was just searching her for ammo. Obviously, he didn't notice our resemblance. Nor did the soldiers who tore me away from my sister, or the Prince's guardians who took me to earth, or the Queen of Earth who left my punishment for the Queen of the Moon to decide. She didn't notice it either, when she through me in the dungeon and sentenced a death penalty. None of them would listen to me, none of them would believe me, and when I begged to see Kiken for a last request, they refused. I was torn and angry. Angry at Kiken for falling so quickly for the prince, and mad at the prince, for tearing me from my sister.  
  
From that day on, I was bitter and cold, and I swore that I'd kill the prince and destroy the Silver Millenium. Sadly, I could not destroy the Silver Millenium, because, on the day I was to go through with my punishment, a woman named 'Beryl' attacked the Moon Kingdom. Everyone was so afraid that they ran, leaving me unharmed. I was free. I was eager to fulfill my self-proclaimed mission: kill the prince. But something stopped me: her presence. I turned to see Kiken running past me, to catch up with Endy-baka. I caught her arm and whispered her name. I gave a small smile, but I was surprised when she slapped me. I remember our whole conversation after that, I could never forget.  
  
"Kiken! It's me! Kage!"  
  
"I don't know who Kiken is, and I know I've never met you before!"  
  
"I'm your sister, Kiken!"  
  
"Don't call me that! I am Princess Serenity and I refuse to believe that you are my sister! Even if we do look somewhat alike, it is impossible for the Queen of the Moon to have more than one daughter. Now let go of me! I command you!"  
  
Shocked by her words, I did let go of her. Her? Princess Serenity? Queen Serenity's daughter? It was impossible, but I heard it from Kiken herself. Suddenly it dawned on me. Kiken didn't remember who she was, and Queen Serenity and the others hadn't exactly known who she was either. They must have taken her in. Heartbroken, I turned on my heel to leave, but again I was stopped by the same person. She was screaming like mad. I ran towards her voice, but I was too late. Kiken and Prince Endymion were floating through the air, lifeless.  
  
I spotted Queen Serenity on a layer of rubble, talking to her royal cat advisors, Luna and Artemis. I didn't hear a word she said, but the last the thing I knew, I was engulfed in a transparent case, as were the others, including Beryl. I was growing tired, quickly, but I said one more thing, before sleep took over me.  
  
" Kiken, Usagi, Serenity-hime, who ever you are… I love you. G…ood… b…ye…"  
  
  
  
******************  
  
Ha ha! How was that! I hope this makes up for the delay! Keep voting!  
  
Remember: Reviews = chapters. I do appreciate flames, they just make me write more… don't get any ideas… people!  
  
- Goddessa 


End file.
